Sneaking Out
by lietcake
Summary: Toris sneaks away from Mr. Braginki's house to visit his old friend Feliks.


Pol x Liet one shot, my first fanfic, all feedback would be appreciated. Any suggestions would be cool, I'll try to respond as quickly as I can. Thanks and hope you like it.

It was early, Toris was out on the patio enjoying some coffee, the wind was bringing the smell of the rich mocha to his nose. After he'd finished his coffee, Toris continued with his morning routine and avoided any contact with Ivan, so he did so by attending any of his duties while making sure the Russian was out of sight. While he was in the garden, tending the bushes he heard shouting. The voice was too far to hear clearly, but it was Raivis shouting to his best ability.

"Shhhhh!" Eduard came out and pulled the boy back inside. "Mister Braginski might get mad if he hears you shouting like that…"

"Sorry." Raivis said as he carefully stepped back into the house.

Eduard walked down the steps to the garden and Toris met him near the bottom of the stairway.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Feliks called asking for you. Raivis told him you would be coming to call back." The blonde returned up the stairs.

Toris was delighted to hear that Feliks had called, it had been some time since he'd last seen him. He hurried up the stairs to phone the Pol back. He reached the phone and began to dial when he felt a chilled breeze from behind.

"Aaah! uuuh… Hello Mister Braginski sir, what are you doing?" Toris was trembling, as a bead of sweat ran down his temple

"Oh! I heard shouting and wanted to see what fun I was missing out on." Ivan smiled "Who is it you are calling" He placed his hand on Liet's shoulder.

A chill ran down his spine. Toris was shaking, terrified. "I… uuuh… I was just ordering food!" He lied

Ivan stood there for a moment in silence, Liet's mind getting more and more worried that he would be punished.

"Okay," He smiled "Save me leftovers, da?" He patted Toris's head, acceptance in his voice.

Toris was relieved that, perhaps, Ivan was satisfied with his answer "I will be sure to." He smiled falsely. The Russian left then, and Liet was now waiting for him to be far enough that he could continue his call.

"You are like, totally hilarious when you're terrified!" Feliks said, holding back his laughter. "Were you listening to everything?!" Toris said, slightly annoyed.

"Just from the part when you were saying I was restaurant." Feliks said, failing to hold in his laugh.

"Sorry, Ivan was listening." Toris was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, checking around the corner to make sure he was still gone.

"Duh, I totally already knew that! I was wanting to know if you wanna like, go do something today?" The Pol asked enthusiastically. Toris was always happy to do something with the other, though it had been a long time since they'd seen each other at all.

"Sure, when will you be coming over?"

Feliks responded in an almost offended tone "I'm not going anywhere near Russia, Ivan is totally creepy and stuff."

Liet remembering the day Ivan split them apart.

"Well how are we going to do something then?"

"Duh! You're going to come to my house."

"Uh, okay, I will try. I will be getting there soon, goodb-"

*Click*

He hung up, cutting the Lithuanian's goodbye short.

A few minutes later Toris had found Raivis in the dining hall, picking up the dishes and silverware from the morning's breakfast. Toris asked him if he'd cover for him if he slipped out for a few hours.

The boy shot a glare at Liet "And where is it you are going?"

Toris quietly spoke "I just need to be leaving for a while, I'll be back before late. I just need you to cover for me"

Raivis stood there, nervous that he too would get in trouble, but soon gave in "Sure, but don't stay too late or Mister Braginski will be getting suspicious." He then went back to his duties, pretending as if he had never spoken a word to Toris.

Toris left for Feliks's, making certain to not be caught leaving. A few hours later, the taxi had arrived at his house. He saw three of his ponies grazing in the field. When the cab door opened, Toris stepped out and Feliks immediately came rushing out, running for him.

"Hello Feliks!" He greeted, walking towards the house

"Liet!" The Pol began sprinting. Toris collapsed from the force of the blonde throwing all his force into him. They laid on the cement path, Liet trying to regain his breath. Feliks used him as a support to get up, pushing even more air out of his lungs.

"Hey Feliks" he groaned.

"You're such a klutz, here." Feliks extended his hand to Liet, pulling him up. Both standing now they walked to the door. Once inside the blonde leaded Liet to the couch.

"Would you like anything Liet? Tea? Coffee?" He smiled, trying to be polite

"No thank you, I am fine" He smiled back at him

Feliks came back and hopped on Toris's lap and lied down along the couch, still resting his legs on Toris.

"So how have you been? It's been like, such a long time since I was last seeing you!"

Liet was happy to know that Feliks missed him so much. "I've been okay, it is hard to get used to Ivan, but I manage to avoid him most of the time. How have you been doing?" Liet asked trying not to sound too depressing.

"It's been totally boring without you around, you need to come over more often so I won't be bored anymore!" Feliks, now sitting up, was playing with Toris' hair.

"I will try, it's hard to go anywhere with Ivan around, otherwise I'd be over here every day" Toris said with a sad look in his eyes.

"How are the other two?" The pol seemed eager to change the conversation from the Russian. "Latvia and, um… Estonia?"

"They're well, we help each other make things easier"

Feliks pressed closer to looked down at him "Are you cold?"

Feliks jolted away "I'll be right back, it's totally cold in here." He stood and walked down the hall. Toris sat awkwardly. He waited only a couple of minutes until Feliks returned in his light pink pajamas with a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He approached Toris again, whp was staring off at a picture of one of Feliks's ponies hanging above the television. Felix waved his hand back and forth in front of Toris' face.

"You're like, spacing out." He snapped his fingers in front of Toris' face. "Are you hearing me? Hello?" He tugged at his hair.

Liet's mind snapped back "Oh, uh… sorry" Feliks was playing with his hair again. Toris looked around nervously. "Do you know what time it is now?" The Pol stopped playing with Liet's hair and looked him in the eye.

"Why does it matter what time it is? Are you so eager to leave already?"

Toris worried that Felix was getting the wrong idea "No, no!" The Lithuanian shouted nervously "I am just worried that Ivan might be wondering where I am..."

Feliks quickly leaned up and kissed Toris. The brunette jerked back, surprised at the action.

"What are you doing!?" His eyes were wide open is shock.

"What? Do you not want me to? You're so totally confusing" Feliks looked at him, slightly irritated with his reaction. "I guess we don't have to, I was just thinking-"

"No" Toris cut him off. "I was just surprised…" Toris blushed "I just haven't seen you in so long, I wasn't ready for that, is all, just surprisingm I didn't know you thought of me that way..." He was looked into Feliks's eyes, lost in the beautiful green hue.

"Well if you're done like, being a total baby…" Feliks went in again, pressing his lips on Toris' once more. The blonde wrapped his arms around Toris, pulling him in and enjoying every last second of contact between their mouths. Feliks' soft lips moved together with his as they continued, mouths opened now, gently moving in tandem with the each other. Feliks massaged Liet's lips with his tongue, slowly sliding back and forth until Toris met him with his as well. They continued, savoring every moment of pleasure. They stayed in their kiss until finally Feliks pulled away, and wiped a small bead of saliva from his lip.

"See?" Feliks said, with a grin spread across his face "That wasn't so bad." He curled up next to Toris, resting his head on his shoulder.

Toris returned home that night. Very slowly he opened the door and stepped in.

"Where have you been?" Eduard whispered to him as Toris gently shut the door. "You've been gone all day, we've spent the whole time coming up with reasons why you were gone!"

Toris simply walked to his room, put on his pajamas, layed down in his bed and closed his eyelids. He was tired from a long day, with a slight smile on his face, happier than he'd been in a long time.

**Yeah, so this is my first. Sorry if it's not that great. I'll take any suggestions that you have, please review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
